masseffecthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mass Effect 2 Soundtrack
Original Soundtrack *The Illusive Man Plays during most conversations with the Illusive Man *Humans Are Disappearing Plays during the memorial scene post Suicide Mission (Memorial scene only plays if a squadmate died) *The Attack Played during the intro, when the normandy is under attack *The Lazarus Project Played during the scene depicting Shepard's recovery and the beginning of project lazarus *A Rude Awakening Played during the Prologue: Awakening Mission *The Normandy Reborn Played when Joker shoes Shepard the new Normandy *Miranda Played during Miranda's loyalty mission *Jacob Played during Jacob's loyalty mission *Freedom's Progress Played during the Freedom's Progress Mission *Thane Played during Thane's Recruitment and Loyalty missions *Garrus Played during Garrus' Recruitment and Loyalty missions *An Unknown Enemy Played during the scene depicting the Collector attack on Horizon *Samara Played during Samara's Recruitment and Loyalty missions *Grunt Played during Grunt's Recruitment and Loyalty missions *Horizon Played during the Horizon mission *Tali Played during Tali's Recruitment and Loyalty missions *Mordin Played during Mordin's Recruitment and Loyalty missions *The Normandy Attacked Played during the Collector attack and abduction of the Normandy's crew *Jack Played during Jack's Recruitment and Loyalty missions *Legion Played during Legion's Loyalty Mission *Jump Drive Played during the Normandy's entrance into the Omega 4 Relay *Crash Landing Played during the Normandy's evasion of the Oculus in the debris field *The Collector Base Played during the beginning, during and after the Investigate Collector Ship mission *The End Run Played during the entrance into the Collector Base and during the conclusion of the Suicide Mission *Suicide Mission Contains bits of End Run, but tiny sections play as your on the Suicide Mission *New Worlds Played when your exploring the Galaxy map *Reflections Played during the romance scene with your love interest Mass Effect 2 Atmospheric Soundtrack *What The Future Holds Played during Loading Screens *Negotiating with Miranda Played during the Niket Revelation in Miranda's loyalty mission *Shuttle Ride Played during shuttle rides, but the whole song is played post-Prologue: Awakening Mission *Finding Samara Played during the "Find Samara" part of Samara's Recruitment Mission *Charges of Treason Played during and after Tali's trial *Finding Archangel Played after defeating Tarak and when Garrus is dying and during conversations with Garrus in the mission *Facial Reconstruction Played while your customizing your Shepard *Chatting With Mordin Played during conversations with Mordin in his recruitment and loyalty missions *Pure Krogan Played during conversations with Grunt and other krogan on Tuchanka and during Grunt's loyalty mission Mass Effect 2 Combat Soundtrack *Gunship Battle Played during the battle with the gunship on Illium, during Samara's Recruitment Mission *Gathering Charges Played during the gathering C4 charges and Colossus boss battle on Haestrom, during Tali's Recruitment Mission *Mother Vs. Daughter Played during Samara and Morinth's battle in Samara's loyalty mission and your battle with Captain Wasea *Collector Fever Played during the battle with Collector forces at the end of the Horizon mission *Testing Memories N/A *Infiltration Played during the initial fighting part of the Suicide Mission, where your escorting your tech specialist *Delivering the Cure Played during the final part of Mordin's Recruitment Mission *Escape from Omega Played when Tarak attacks Garrus, and during the resulting boss fight with Tarak *Convincing Jack Played when Jack discovers the Normandy, and your convincing her to leave the Purgatory with you *Grunt Awakens Played when you decide to release Grunt from his tank *The Long Walk Played during the "Escort Biotic Specialist" section of the Suicide Mission *The Human Reaper Played during the confrontation with the Human Reaper *The Swarms / Shepard's End Played only if you have a unloyal or unspecialized squadmate for Biotic Specialist, and you lose a squadmate to the Swarms. The last part is played when Shepard dies (only if all squadmates didn't survive mission) *The Final Reckoning First half is played if a squadmate is lost and the rest is played during the game's ending sequences Mass Effect 2 Kasumi: Stolen Memory Soundtrack *Death From Above Played during the boss fight with Donovan Hock *Making Our Escape Played during the escape from Hock's mansion *Infiltration Played while your exploring Hock's museum *Party Music Played while your exploring Hock's party Mass Effect 2 Overlord Soundtrack *Final Conversation Played after defeating the Overlord Boss Fight, and your condemning of Dr. Gavin Archer. *Boss Combat Played during the boss fight with Overlord *Tension Rising Played during non-combat areas during Vulcan, Prometheus and Atlas Stations *Combat Troops Played during combat sequences Mass Effect 2 Lair of the Shadow Broker Soundtrack *As They Enter *Played during your investigation of Liara's apartment *Building Explosion *Played during your investigation of Baria Frontiers *Agent Combat *Played during combat sequences with the Shadow Broker's Troops *Double Cross *Played during Vasir's betrayal *Vasir Combat *Played during the Vasir Boss Fight *Shadow Broker *Played during your conversation with the Shadow Broker *Final Combat *Played during the boss fight with the Shadow Broker Mass Effect 2 Arrival Soundtrack *Mission Kenson Played during your exploration of the Aratoht prison and your conversation with Kenson *Captured! Played during your escape from Dr.Kenson's containment lab *Base Escape Played during your initial attempt to escape *Base Escape 2 Played during your second attempt to escape *The Mass Relay Played during your evacuation of Project Base, as it heads for the Mass Relay *The Beginning of the End Played during the Normandy's escape from Project Base Club Music *Upper Afterlife (Callista) Played while in the Upper section of the Afterlife Club *Lower Afterlife (Techno Madness) Played while in the Lower section of the Afterlife Club *Dark Star Lounge (Happiness) Played while in the Dark Star Lounge *Eternity Bar (To Hide To Seek) Played while in the Eternity Bar Mass Effect 2 Keelah Soundtrack *Kal Played during Kal's loyalty mission *Lana Played during Lana's loyalty mission *Shala Played during conversations with Shala *Han Played during conversations with Han *Lifemates Played during conversations with Garu about the Quarian people *Omxa vis Xeril Played while exploring Omxa vis Xeril *Children of the Fleet Played during the meeting with the Conclave *Tali's Birthday Played during Tali's Birthday...obviously Recycled Soundtracks *Vigil Played after the Vasir Boss Fight, when talking to Liara and during your talk with Ashley/Kaidan on Horizon *Mass Effect Theme Small section played during the ending of the game